vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin (Hassan of Serenity)
Summary Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is the Assassin-class Servant of Seiji Jinga in the First Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver. She later forms a new contract with Manaka Sajyou. Assassin's True Name is Hassan of Serenity (静謐のハサン, Seihitsu no Hasan), one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah. It has been said that while alive she an expert in poisoning, the legendary "poison girl" told in many ages, many parts of the world starting from India of the BC era - fabricated by the assassination cult as a weapon, a tool for assassinations in real life. That is her identity. She has become the source of the urban legend by the name of Mary (メアリーさん, Mearī-san). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C physically. Name: Assassin - Hassan of Serenity / Mary Origin: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Assassin-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Poison Manipulation, Invisibility, can change her face, can enter spirit form, experienced in the use of throwing daggers, Immunity to poisons Attack Potency: Town level physically (Has the same strength rank as Archer). Ignores conventional durability with Zabaniya: Delusional Poison Body. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (She has A+ rank agility, making her faster than Saber) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level Stamina: Effectively limitless with a good supply of mana Range: Several meters with throwing knives, higher by spreading her poison to the wind (said to be capable of wiping out armies) Standard Equipment: Multiple daggers. Intelligence: Hassan of Serenity is a capable, skilled assassin, using her abilities and beauty to lure her victims into complacency before killing them. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Zabaniya: Delusional Poison Body (妄想毒身ザバーニーヤ, Mōsō Dokushin Zabānīya): is the ability possessed by the Hassan of Serenity, an attempt by the Order to replicate the Indian Visha Kanya (Poison Girl). It is her own body, instantly killing those who touch her. According to Fate/strange fake, the Hassan possessed the power to spread this deadly poison on the wind, wiping out entire armies if necessary, but also lacking in the capacity to discern friend from foe, making it equally devastating to her allies. Class Skills Independent Action (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. Presence Concealment (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan, localized as "Obfuscation") is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class. With her A+ rank, it is possible for Hassan of Serenity to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken. Personal Skills Projectile (Daggers) (投擲（短刀, Tōteki (Tantō)): is the expertise for throwing projectile weapons; in this case, daggers. Shapeshift (Inflitration Specialization) (変化（潜入特化, Ichiisenshin (Sen'nyū toku-ka)): is a version of Shapeshift tailored for missions that need to infiltrate. Hassan of Serenity tailors her face based on the mission she has to execute, but her third stage face is her original one. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Prototype Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 7